The invention is based on a fuel injection valve for an internal combustion engine. A fuel injection valve is already known in which a provision is made for enveloping the injected fuel in air downstream of the fuel injection opening. In order to save energy, both the idling rpm and the friction of internal combustion engines have been reduced. As a result, the fuel mixture quantity required during engine idling in fuel-injected engines has decreased, and previously known injection valves with air preparation tend, at these extremely small idling fuel quantities, to form droplets, causing erratic operation of the engine and resulting in a larger proportion of toxic components in the exhaust gas.